


Starlaces

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan has a bad day and decides to treat herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlaces

**Title:** Starlaces  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Babylon 5  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 204  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #32 at "dove_drabbles" Buy yourself flowers   
**Summary:** Susan has a bad day and decides to treat herself.

**Starlaces**

Susan walked along the Zocalo. It had been one of those chaotic days at ops. The Centauri and the Narn had been in a standoff just off the station. It was one of those days a glass of wine and a bubble bath was the only thing that was going to make it better.

Susan glanced at the flowers as she passed one of the vendors.

“Commander Ivanova, I have some lovely starlaces today. I just got a new shipment in yesterday. Would you like a bouquet?” The woman asked.

“I don’t know.” Susan looked at the flowers. She was tempted but it was such an extravagance.

“Commander, for you, I will give you a fifty percent discount. Just don’t tell anyone. I don’t want my generosity to get out.” The woman winked at Susan.  

Susan laughed. She pulled out her credit chit. “I’ll take them. Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul.”

The vendor laughed and swiped the card before handing it back along with the bouquet of starlaces. “You sort of looked like you needed a pick me up. Bad day?”

“You have no idea.” Susan smelled the flowers. “Thank you.”

“Any time commander.” The woman called out as Susan walked away.


End file.
